Asriel Dreemurr
|-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Angel of Death= |-|Young Asriel= Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore & the adoptive brother of Frisk and Chara. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Much like his father, he speaks using southern slang. Power and Stats Key: Young Asriel | God of Hyper Death | Angel of Death Tier: 10-B | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Asriel Dreemurr Age: Unknown (Pre-Teen at his time of death, but his current age is unknown.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Undertale Classification: Anthropomorphic Goat | God Goat, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath, Prince of the Underground, Boss Monster Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Caprine Physiology, Imbued Godhood, Flight (Flying during the fight.), Time Travel (Via Determination.), Summoning (Can summon swords.), Timeline Creation & Destruction (Stated once he removed Frisk, he'd have the power to manipulate the timeline.), Star Creation, Absolute Invulnerability, Culmination, Transformation, Magic (Embodies all of the monsters, who are stated to be made of magic.), Immortality (Type 4), Danmaku (One of his attacks use multiple bullets.), Absorption (Absorbs the entire underground.), Soul Manipulation (All monsters initiate in battles against Frisk in their SOUL form.), 4th Wall Awareness, Multicolored Lightning Manipulation, Chaos Magic, Blade Construction (Via Chaos Sabers.), Space Rock Magic (Via Star Blazing and Galacta Blazing.), Stellar Attacks (Via Star Blazing.), Space-Time Absorption and Temporal Devouring (Via Hyper Goner.), Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is just a young goat in his normal form, He couldn't just fight in a battle.) | Universe+ Level (Destroyed the timeline.) | Low Multiversal+ Level (He claimed he was only using a fraction of his power when threatening to purge the timeline thus meaning he's likely far higher. Stated that the "world was ending" in this form.) Speed: Average Human | Immeasurable (Could move in a timeless void, superior to Omega Flowey who could move between timelines.) | Immeasurable (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ | Low Multiversal Durability: Average Human Level | Universe+ Level | Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Unknown | Universal+ | Low Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius (Asriel is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (via save function), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do.) Weaknesses: None Notable | A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Others Standard Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fire Magic': Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother, Toriel. *'Chaos Buster': Can summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. **'Chaos Blaster': An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. *'Chaos Saber': Can summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. **'Chaos Slicer': An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. *'Shocker Breaker': Can calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. **'Shocker Breaker II': A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. *'Star Blazing': Can drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. **'Galacta Blazing': An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. *'Hyper Goner': The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Deity Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users